


[Podfic] You're not a religious person (but)

by hopelesse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blessings and Temptations, Book Pastiche, Heaven's A+ Parenting, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Uncomfortably Horny Nuns, Weird Metaphysical Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of You're Not A Religious Person (But), by Isozyme."I'm in a bit of a pickle, my dear," Aziraphale said over the telephone.Crowley was seized by immediate fury. Not even a decade, and they're at it again, he thought viciously. You'd think they'd be embarrassed enough to stay out of things for a few centuries at least, after botching the apocalypse like that."Who's done something to you?" hissed Crowley."Ah," said Aziraphale, in the quiet tone of someone who didn't mean to learn someone else's secrets and was mildly sheepish about it. "This crossword clue -- I'm stuck -- 1980s French fencer, thought you might know. It's eight letters and has a Q in it.""Trinquet," Crowley snapped, in the tone of someone who had revealed one of his secrets and was annoyed about it.An account pertaining to the cultivation of figs, the ecstasy of St. Theresa of Avila, the ontological uncertainty of mammoths, the nature of temptation, 2001: A Space Odyssey, and the ten years following the end of the world.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] You're not a religious person (but)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're not a religious person (but)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342737) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 156 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/notareligiousperson)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Isozyme
  * **Reader:** Hopelesse
  * **Intro Music:** God Save the Queen, Queen
  * **Outro Music:** No Choir, Florence + the Machine




End file.
